


3a.m.

by charlies_not_here



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also Dick makes fun of Bruce's child collection, Bc daddy, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, I need sleep, Lengthy possibly unhealthy descriptions of Dick's skin, M/M, One Shot, Post-sex adorableness, Slade has reading glasses, Sleepy Dick Grayson, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlies_not_here/pseuds/charlies_not_here
Summary: "You look like a fuckin' angel", Dick suddenly sighed, breaking Slade from his entrancement.The older man chuckled deeply, causing Dick to squirm happily, a dopey smile flitting across his face."Far from it kid," he rumbled, voice scratchy and deep from the late hour.-Created this based off one of wantstobelieve's artworks on tumblr. It's beautiful. Go take a look at their art it you are willing. xD





	3a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantstobelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstobelieve/gifts).



> I wrote this at 3 in the morning (lol hence the setting and title), so ignore any mistakes or jilts in the flow. I'm going to sleep rn so enjoy this unedited trash. Love you babes <3 <3

 (This fic is 100% mine, the artwork is 100% wantstobelieve. You can find the original post [here](http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/163382567962/kindle-and-chill-more-kindle-and-chill))

 

   Nothing but the soft sigh of breath and occasional shift of limbs echoed throughout Slade's Gotham safe-house in the early hours of morning. The sharp blue light of a neon billboard crept through the semi-closed curtain, casting an ethereal glow across the man's broad shoulders. Scars catching the light and twisting into something almost pretty in their pale dance across tanned skin.

  He lay heavily in the corner of his worn sofa in nothing but boxers; one arm hanging off the couch with a nearly empty rocks glass dangling between calloused fingers, condensation dripping to the cool hardwood below.  The other held a thin tablet, soft glow of the book he was reading reflecting off his glasses.

  Of course, if he was being honest with himself, he hadn't read a single word for the past twenty minutes- probably couldn't even say what it was about- his attention somewhat diverted by the angelic body draped across his own.

  Dick's silky black hair pooled across Slade's lower belly, head nestled between the older man's hips and stomach. His sculpted shoulders rested against the man's thigh, bare skin eminating a comfortable heat against his own exposed flesh. The rest of the boy's lithe body rested across the couch, one leg stretched over the opposite arm, the other draped languidly over the headrest.

  With a bowl of lucky charms balanced on his stomach and phone in hand, he the perfect picture of lazy relaxation.

   Dressed in nothing but dark boxers hung low over enticing hipbones, it was easy for Slade to appreciate the aftermath of their latest voluptuous and overzealous post-mission sex, drawn out as it was over almost every inch of Dick's pale skin.

  Vibrant bruises encircled his throat, some already mottling to a deep purple. They were overlay with a multitude of bite marks, the flesh crimpson and raised where Slade's teeth broke skin. The love bites led across his shoulders, his scarred ribcage, his alluringly thin waist- (upon which more bruises the shape of large hands resided, along with delicate cresent-shaped scabs-) until they disappeared beneath the hem of his black boxers.

  A lovely constellation.

  Slade's eyes travelled back up to the youth's face, prominent cheekbones and bruised lips aglow from whatever his phone displayed so late in the night, early in the morning.

  Slade became distracted by a stray droplet of milk rolling down the arch of the boy's throat, coming to a stop at the base of his neck, nestled between each clavicle.

   "You look like a fuckin' angel", Dick suddenly sighed, breaking Slade from his entrancement.

   The older man chuckled deeply, causing Dick to squirm happily, a dopey smile flitting across his face.

  "Far from it kid," he rumbled, voice scratchy and deep from the late hour.

   Dick turned and nuzzled his nose into the skin just below Slade's belly button, causing him to shiver unwittingly.

  "Dunno. . . with the light. . . and your hair. . . an' my eyes are kinda. . . fuzzing over, so you look like ya' have a halo. . ."

  Slade smirked and rolled his eyes, "Alright, time to go to bed."

  "What?" Dick whined tiredly, lower lip pulled into a delicious looking pout.

 "It's like 3 kid, won't daddy bats be wondering where you are in a few hours?"

 "Pfft, no-" (yes) "-I'm an adult. He can worry about the other million kids he has."

 Slade raised an eyebrow and Dick sighed.

 "Fine. We can sleep. But don't set any alarms. I refuse to wake up to anything other than the smell of waffles and coffee."

 Slade leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 "Anything for you, little bird."


End file.
